beds_testing_areafandomcom-20200215-history
Evil
Evil is a lifestyle trait in The Sims 3. It conflicts with the Good trait, and is available from birth. Evil Sims love the dark, take great delight in the misfortune of others and prefer to lead a life of as far away from goodness as possible. Advantages and disadvantages Evil is the recommended trait for the Criminal career and allows players to choose the Lifetime Wishes of the Criminal career (Evil or Thief). Similar to the Good trait, Evil Sims can donate money for a positive moodlet, but the money is given for the purpose of sabotaging the charity. While it does have one conflict, Evil Sims will get along with most Sims. In addition, Evil Sims can steal Candy from a Baby, Troll on the Forums and get the "Fiendishly Delighted" moodlet when misfortune strikes nearby Sims. A Sim with the Evil Trait does not get the "It's Dark" moodlet if in a room without light. Despite conflicting with Good, Evil Sims can still use "Mastermind Plot" on Good Sims. Attributes *Sim will get a "Fiendishly Delighted" moodlet when misfortune strikes nearby Sims! *Sim doesn't mind a lack of light, A dark lair is welcome! *Sim will excel in the criminal career track. *Sim will fare well in most fights. *In The Sims 3: Showtime, an Evil Sim can ask the genie for World Misery instead of World Peace like Sims without the Evil trait. *If mermaids have the Evil trait, they have the special ability to Summon Sharks. *If witches from The Sims 3: Supernatural have the evil trait, they can summon poisoned apples by command, where as regular witches can choose to summon normal apples and only summon a poisoned one by accident. Player notes *An Evil Sim will laugh when mourning a dying Sim who isn't of much importance or was their enemy, but will cry if the Sim who has died was part of their family or was their best friend. Regardless, witnessing a dying Sim will give them the "Fiendishly Delighted" moodlet for a few hours. *The Sim can steal candy from newborns and toddlers. Stealing candies may cause Sims to slowly gain weight. *Other Sims will be cautious around evil Sims once the trait is discovered, Good Sims or Sims in the Law Enforcement career track especially so. *The Sim can donate to undermine charities once a day by clicking on the mailbox. *The Sim can do many things with an evil twist, such as "Wash Hands with Evil Soap", or "Do Evil Dance." However, it doesn't have any impact in gameplay. *Sim has a keen interest in death, as they will often have wishes to visit the graveyard, see a ghost, or see the ghost of a living Sim. *Evil Sims and Mean Spirited Sims tend to get along, unless the Mean Spirited has the Good Trait. *Sometimes when walking into a room, an Evil Sim will rub his or her hands together and laugh maniacally. *Evil Sims won't be scared by ghosts, vampires, or bugs. This works a bit like the Brave trait. *Evil sims can "Shakedown" other sims for money . *Originally, a bug allowed Evil Sims to get "Fiendish Delighted" moodlet from their own suffering or minor instances of suffer such as exposing sims to a gross environment or having a low hygiene. It has been fixed in previous patches. Trivia *Most vampires have this trait but Wogan Hemlock and a few others do not. *The original icon of the Evil trait appears to be the same, but with horns. This version appears in The Sims 3 for console. *Evil Sims and Mean-Spirited Sims can be friendly towards each other. However, the Evil trait conflicts with the Good trait, just as the Mean-Spirited trait conflicts with the Friendly trait. Oddly, though, Evil sims can also be friendly, and Mean-Spirited Sims can possess the Good trait. If there are two sims: one with the traits "Evil and Friendly" and one with the traits "Mean-Spirited and Good", then those two sims will not generally have a good relationship with the other. Evil Sims See also Category:Evil Sims Category:Evil Sims Category:Traits from The Sims 3 (base game)